White Love, White Moon
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Asuka x Manjoume/Manjoume x Asuka, Valentineshipping] If he gave her anything, she'd never accept it. But when you're part of the Society of Light, giving a gift for White Day is easy to conceal.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Title:** White Love, White Moon  
**Rated:** PG  
**Word Count:** 2,170  
**Romance:** Manjoume x Asuka  
**Notes:** This takes place in the second season, while the Society of Light is in full swing. It's set in between episodes 80 and 81, and is about a week after the school trip to Domino City. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** If he gave her anything, she'd never accept it. But when you're part of the Society of Light, giving a gift for White Day is easy to conceal.

* * *

Manjoume had been fretting ever since they had returned from Domino City about what to do on this day. He'd had more time to fret than he had thought he would before that visit, really. Something had happened, something that disturbed Saioh-sama, and it obviously had something to do with Edo Phoenix and Yuuki Juudai. Manjoume _wanted_ to help his master, to work out whatever problem was bothering him. That was what he was there for, as well as to gain the strength to defeat Juudai, wasn't it?

"Leave me." Saioh-sama did not appear to be in any mood for Manjoume's assistance, however. He sat in his favorite chair before his table, staring down at the cards as they were spread out before him. Manjoume acknowledged the wisdom of the Tarot, as any of the Society did, but he also wished that Saioh-sama would trust him half as much as he did them.

But, an order had been given. Without another word, Manjoume rose from where he had knelt and backed towards the door. Saioh-sama had been like that every day. Manjoume was not expecting him to speak again. "See to it that I am not disturbed. By _anyone_."

Manjoume bowed his head quickly. "As you wish, Saioh-sama." What else could he say or do, after all?

Once he was out of the room, he went straight to where the rest of their dorm was gathered, some doing homework, some practicing dueling, others just chatting amongst themselves. He paused to admire the glorious room full of white. Even the female students were over here at the moment. The Society liked to keep together, after all.

His attention was drawn briefly to one of the female students in particular: Asuka. She was seated near one of the doors that would lead outside, going through her deck with a look of intense concentration. He admired her for a moment or two, then cleared his throat importantly.

"Saioh-sama requires solitude for a time," he declared once he had their attention. "If any of you have any need for anything, inform me and I will pass it on to him in due time."

There were various nods and gestures of agreement; while Saioh-sama was the rightful center of their universe, they all appreciated that he needed his time alone.

Once he was certain that no one was going to disturb their leader, Manjoume started over towards Asuka. She had looked up and paid attention to his announcement, and now she was starting to return her gaze to her deck. Sometimes he wished that he could be a card in there, just to have the chance to have her attention for a little while.

"Did you want something?" she asked as he drew closer. Manjoume's mind raced; he did want something, but he didn't even know how to organize it or how to get her there in the first place. For a moment he was completely at a loss, as he always had been around her: then something snapped into place in his mind, and he assumed his most officious expression.

"We have certain matters to discuss," he declared. "Meet me in…" No, not his room. She'd never believe that. His authority would not override her common sense. "Beside the lake, after sunset."

Asuka eyed him for a moment or two, then nodded a little. It wouldn't be the first time that they'd discussed something outdoors, which was one of the reasons that he'd picked it. Of course, meeting outside after dark was a bit unusual for them. But he had a reason in mind if she asked. He was quite grateful when she didn't, however.

Now he had to get things ready for their meeting. He strode along briskly, as if he had not a care in the world, and went down to the kitchens. Sunset wasn't all that far off, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He made a quick mental list of what he wanted; it couldn't be too much or too little. Going overboard was what had screwed things up the first time. Besides, they were both of the Light now. That would make everything all better. He wouldn't even tell her that he was doing this because of the day. That would put her off of him even more.

It would have been nice to be able to get some advice from Fubuki. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. Fubuki not only had not seen the Light, he never would. The poor, poor host of Darkness itself. Manjoume sort of felt sorry for him. He would never know the glory of perfect unity with the Light that was going to fix _everything_ that was wrong with the world, and help him beat Juudai. Which was, of course, something that was wrong with the world.

But since he couldn't, Manjoume would just work things through on his own. He didn't really need Fubuki anyway. He just needed the Light. And to be able to figure out just what to give Asuka.

White fudge, he decided, and some sugar cookies with white frosting. That would be just enough, he hoped. He could afford much, much more, but just a little taste would do. If she wanted more, he could provide that.

Perhaps something to drink. A little white wine? They were technically underage, but the Light wouldn't care, which was what mattered. As long as they didn't get too drunk. And one half of a glass each would be fine.

Getting everything ready, and getting himself ready, took up the time until sunset. He took a hot shower and got into his best uniform, making certain he gleamed in the light as a proper servant of the Light should. He brushed out his hair, though there wasn't much he could do with that. Some things even the great Light couldn't do, and making his hair look decent was one of them. But he did his best.

He didn't have to wonder if Asuka would look her best. He knew that she would, no matter what. That was simply what she did. White suited her. Of course, white suited everyone, but it suited her more than most people.

He glanced out the window and for a moment shuddered at the coming of night. Then he recalled what else was going on tonight, and gathered up his supplies quickly. It was just about time. He hadn't been too specific, but he knew she'd be there soon, if she wasn't already. He hurried out to where he'd had one of the other White students set up a table and two chairs near the lake, where they'd have the best view of everything.

Manjoume breathed a brief sigh of relief to see that Asuka wasn't there yet. That gave him time to get everything set up. The fudge and cookies were arranged on a frost-white plate, and he set the bottle of wine where he could get to it easily. There were two glasses already there, and he decided to wait to pour. If she didn't see all of this, get angry, and stomp off…

"You wanted to talk to me, Manjoume?" There she was. Manjoume drew in a quick breath and nodded as he turned to look at her. It was all he could do not to just stare. As always, she was as graceful as a ballerina. Her golden hair shone in the light that spilled out from the building, and her eyes were curious as she glanced at the preparations he had made.

"Yes." He focused his attention on her face, hoping that would help him be able to think more clearly. It wasn't doing such a good job so far. "We have nearly everyone in the school who matters in the Society."

She took a few steps closer, her gaze dropping down to the treats arranged there, then looked up at him. He swallowed mentally and continued, "You can have some if you like. I brought enough for two." That was not entirely true. He'd brought it all for her. But he couldn't just give…because she'd never accept.

Asuka reached down and picked up a square of fudge, eyeing it thoughtfully before she started to nibble at it. "We still haven't been able to get my brother or Juudai or Shou."

"Like I said, everyone who matters." Manjoume grumped. He knew that Saioh-sama wanted Juudai, though why, he didn't know. Then what he said crossed his mind again, and he added, "Though if we could convince your brother, I know we would. But he has _that_ in him."

Asuka had been looking at him until he said that, then she nodded a little, a hint of regret visible. "I suppose you're right."

_Yes!_ It was a small victory, but Manjoume would take what he could get at the moment. Asuka agreed with him for once not with her brother. He bit into a piece of fudge to have an excuse for the broad smile that broke across his face, savoring it in all of its glory.

Once he'd swallowed, he bent down and picked up the bottle of wine. "Care for a glass?" he asked, trying hard to stay casual and not let his voice break in his joy. Asuka took a look at it, then nodded a bit.

"Not too much." As always, she was too responsible to even think about getting drunk. Manjoume nodded and carefully poured each of them the half-glass he'd decided on earlier, then handed one over to her.

Just then, white light spilled across them both, and they turned to see that the moon had risen beyond the trees. It was a glorious, glistening full moon, blessing them all with its pure white light, and Manjoume caught his breath all over again at the sight of it embracing Asuka in such flawless white beauty.

"Manjoume?" Asuka raised one eyebrow, and he fought to recall what it was like to breathe. He'd known the sight would be magnificent, but he had never imagined how _magnificent_ it would be.

_If you say that, she'll leave._ Something from deep within whispered that, and he fought to remain as unaffected as possible. He took a sip of his wine and turned away to watch the gleaming moonlight on the lake. "I'd forgotten it was going to be the full moon," he said a bit casually. "But it's so…white." Love of the light and white laced his voice as he watched it.

"And someday soon all of the world…all of creation…will be like this." Asuka breathed the words out and he could hardly wait for such a day himself. For all the world to know the bliss that they did, wrapped up in the Light's caring embrace.

"We'll see to it, with Saioh-sama to guide us." For all that he wanted to defeat Juudai, and still did, there had been another promise that the Light had made him, deep in the silences of his soul, where he not known it until he had begun to truly form the Society. The Light would help him to win Asuka's heart, and it was fulfilling that promise just as much as it was aiding him in growing stronger in his dueling talents.

Asuka nodded in eager agreement as she took a drink of her own wine. "This is very good," she said, though it was hard for him to tell if she meant the candy or the moonlight or their mutual dream of a world with no shadows, no pain, no darkness whatsoever to it. "You made the right choices here."

For a moment, Manjoume's pale cheeks were not a proper white at all. Instead, they were a blazing red. He tried to say something, but nothing coherent wanted to emerge from his lips and he finally shut up and just nodded a little.

"Some boys tried to give me chocolate for White Day," she continued to speak and he just stood and listened, wincing. "I gave it back to them." She reached down to pick up a sugar cookie and chewed it thoughtfully. "Where did you get these, anyway?"

"From the kitchen," Manjoume admitted. He would have preferred to have made them himself, but he wasn't good enough at cooking to do so. He would rather buy her a candy store than inflict his mistakes on her.

"Thank you." She turned light amber eyes towards him, and Manjoume was quite certain that he could have floated just from the look in them. "I should be getting back to my dorm. It's getting closer to curfew." Though those of the Society only had to deal with the curfew if they wanted to. "Would you like to walk with me?" Manjoume blessed the curfew.

"Sure." He straightened his jacket a little as she turned and started to walk. He fell into step beside her, the white light falling around them and glowing inside of them, and for once in his stormy life, Manjoume was at peace.

**The End**


End file.
